Surprise!
by water mixed flame
Summary: Well, there's more than one way to come out of the closet...


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai- Hime

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Surprise! **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Cunning, insane, or both?

That's what went through Natsuki's head often. As in **all the time**, and if anything, she finally knows the obvious answer.

Shizuru Fujino was a complete insane, yet beautiful and very cunning and intelligent being. A combination that scared one Natsuki Kuga poopless. Especially with the latest plan the brunette came up with in that very unreadable mind of hers. A giggle came from her left, and all Natsuki could do was sigh, curse her own fate and shake her head.

"Why did I let you talk me into this again?" she muttered softly, looking towards the sparkling crimson orbs of a happy brunette.

Shizuru giggled and clutched Natsuki's arm to herself, "Because Nat-su-ki,' she purred, leaning her head onto the younger blunette's shoulder, "You want to get this out and over with, and I want to surprise them."

"Yeah, but do we _really _have to do this?" Natsuki pouted cutely, using her secret puppy dog eyes technique in a sad attempt to worm her way out of her predicament.

Shizuru squealed in her head, trying to withstand such cuteness and the urge to smother the blunette right then and there in tight hug.

Shaking her head, Shizuru strained out, "You know we can't change the plan." the sound of a door sliding opening and numerous steps and voices invading the room drifted to them, "Besides they're already here."

Natsuki sighed, whimpered, and nearly cried… nearly.

"Well," she said softly, her confidence suddenly rising as she looked upon Shizuru's smiling face, "Let's get this over with."

Shizuru nodded, pecked Natsuki on the cheek, and let go of her arm, only to grasp the blushing blunette's hand encouragingly.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nao scoffed, folding her arms over her chest, and blowing a crimson lock of hair out of her annoyed, lime green eyes as she walked into the empty classroom with Mai, Mikoto, and Chie.

"Where the heck are they?" she grumbled, "Aren't they the ones who wanted to show us something?"

Mai shrugged the best she could with Mikoto glomping her, "Yeah, but you know how Natsuki can be sometimes."

Nao could only glower in response, "Well, that mutt better not leave us hanging this time or I _will_ hunt her down."

Chie chuckled, "Come on you guys, it's only been a couple of minutes. Besides, if anything the only reason they wouldn't come is if they got _distracted_." she said with a lecherous grin and waggle of her eyebrows.

Mai slapped the dark brunette's arm and rolled her eyes, "Stop it. Some of us don't need to even know that," she gestured at Mikoto, "And anyway, they're not even together. I think I would know since Natsuki practically lives at my and Mikoto's dorm."

Chie just laughed and shrugged, opening her mouth to say something else when all of a sudden, the closet door burst open and Natsuki and Shizuru jumped out simultaneously shouting, "Surprise!" Well, Shizuru shouted it while Natsuki grumbled it, blushing and averting her eyes away from the gathered group.

Crickets put on an orchestrated performance in the background during the reigning silence.

Nao looked from Natsuki, to Shizuru, and then back again before being overcome by uncontrollable laughter, "No _way_!"

Shizuru just smiled while Natsuki blushed harder, the only thing keeping her from running was the brunette's deceptively strong grip.

Mikoto looked curiously at Nao and then Chie who joined in, holding her sides and shaking her head.

"Mai?" Mikoto asked, tilting her head cutely as she turned to the gaping red-head, tugging at the edge of her blouse, "Why are Nao and Chie laughing? I don't get it."

Mai blinked and looked down into innocent golden eyes, not sure what to say as Nao just laughed harder, wiping at her tearing eyes before saying with shallow breaths, "The mutt and the Kaichou just came out of the closet. Literally."

Mikoto blinked her large cat like eyes and looked at Nao with a confused frown, "I know, but why are you laughing and where's the surprise?"

Chie just shook her head, "Wow, you really are that innocent," she said in exasperation, walking over to the younger girl and patting her head, "That was the surprise, and a genius one in that since Natsuki doesn't have to come out and say it herself."

Natsuki twitched with a deep scowl, not sure if she should feel offended or not.

"Mikoto, you dork! You've been hanging around me for how long and you haven't picked anything up yet?" Nao asked in bewilderment.

Mai's eyebrow arched as she glared at the red-head with her arms crossed over her chest, going into 'Mother Hen' mode, "What was that Yuuki?"

Nao grinned and tried to ignore the foreboding feeling she felt wash over her as she tried to explain to Mikoto, "They came out the closet literally in two ways." Nao raised two fingers in front of her younger friend's face, "You already know one way, so ya got one more to think of. So think hard."

Before Mikoto could even contemplate this, Natsuki, lacking patience of any kind, growled and stomped forward in frustration, leaving an amused Shizuru behind and shouted, "Baka!" Not realizing that Takeda chose that unfortunate moment to walk in the irritated blunette continued with a scowl, "Shizuru and I are dating! So in other simple terms, I'm-"

"Say it isn't so!"

All eyes landed on the soon to be poor and unfortunate soul, as he wailed pathetically, walking up to the now seething blunette and pleading with teary eyes, "Please tell me it's a lie, Nat-chan!"

"Nat-chan?"

The said biker froze at the frigid and deadly voice that drifted from behind her, and with all anger forgotten, looked on at Takeda with something akin to pity as the man paled at the dark presence that was Shizuru Fujino slowly reaching into the closet behind her to take out a broom.

Natsuki looked back at the brunette, gulping and feeling a new kind of fear that she has never felt before sweep over her. "Shizuru," she whimpered, "I promise you that I do not associate myself with that thing."

Shizuru smiled, her crimson orbs filling with an indescribable look of barely controlled anger that scared the heck out of all that was in the room, "I know." she said sweetly, "But I refuse to let him continue to call you 'nat-chan'. You are mine and mine alone."

Natsuki suddenly smirked even though what Shizuru said disturbed her… just a little bit. Clearing her throat though, Natsuki's smirk widened, "Well, here's probably the only time I'll ever be able to say this," her emerald eyes flashed with mischief as she pointed towards the quivering Takeda and shouted, "Sick im' Shizuru!"

Laughing, Natsuki watched as the poor guy scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room with Shizuru right on his heels, broom swinging.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**The End**


End file.
